Twelve Days of Geekward
by IcelandGirl812
Summary: Entry for The TwiGirls Twelve Days of Christmas contest. For my favorite Evy ever - magnessina. "I found myself standing up for Geekward Cullen, as most everyone called the suspenders-donning, glasses-wearing guy I wanted to unlock my chastity belt."
1. Prompt 2

**Evy, this is for you. Merry Christmas, my sweet. Hope you know I love you. And I'd miss you if we'd never met. *hearts hearts***

**Infinite thanks to MentalistECBM for beta-ing this for me. She's an absolute doll.  
**

**I wrote this for the Twi-Girls Twelve Days of Christmas contest. Each "chapter" is 100 words. And it's one tied-together story. Just... written in drabbles.**

**Prompt #2 - ****http:/bit[.]ly/fl4Nn4**

**Disclaimer: Words, mine. Prompts and Twilightness, not.**

**

* * *

**

I wanted to lose my virginity this Christmas.

Not really something one generally blurted out.

But then again, I'd never been especially good with filters.

To go a step farther, I even had the perfect candidate picked out for my first ever roll in the hay.

Or, well, since Christmas loomed: roll in the pine straw.

Roll in the snow?

Roll through the cookie dough?

Roll under the mistletoe?

Right, back to my contender.

He wasn't everyone's choice.

Which might've been why he was mine.

But he was who I had my eye on.

Edward Cullen, native Forks High geek.


	2. Prompt 3

**Prompt 3 - http:/bit[.]ly/fK3rOU**

**Disclaimer: Words are still mine. Twilight and prompts still not.**

**

* * *

**

"What's the matter, Nut-Bella? Not in a very Christmas-y _spirit_?" He waved his booze at me.

They looked fairly harmless, just a couple happy guys having fun, being stupid with Christmas stuff.

But I'd seen the hurt in Edward's eyes.

In the set of his shoulders.

I wanted him to fuck me, for Santa's sake! How would that happen if he was self-conscious and hurt and shit?

Simple, it wouldn't.

Which was _not_ okay.

Without much thought, I found myself standing up for Geekward Cullen, as most everyone called the suspenders-donning, glasses-wearing guy I wanted to unlock my chastity belt.


	3. Prompt 5

**Prompt 5 - http:/bit[.]ly/gMe0Km (not the original link, but that one had been removed by the user, so I substituted)**

**Disclaimer: Me own only the words. Not the Twilight or the prompt.**

**

* * *

**When your best friend's moral to the core, and you tell her you're gonna seduce someone into conquering your Holy Land...

Well, things might not go as smoothly as if she were a whore.

"Your soul is an appalling dump heap overflowing with—"

I might've gasped. "How _dare_ you quote Suess at me!"

"Your heart is full of unwashed socks—"

"You're a crooked jerky jockey and you drive a—"

"Beemer."

"In your dreams!" I snorted.

"Shut up. My mom implied I'm getting one for Christmas."

"You don't even have a license."

"And you're not even old enough to have sex."


	4. Prompts 7 and 8

**Prompt 7 - http:/bit[.]ly/dQ1D1W**

**Prompt 8 - http:/bit[.]ly/dRw6JW**

**Disclaimer: Wondering what's mine? Only the words. Not the rest.**

**

* * *

**

Was it too much to ask?

Honestly?

I just wanted to swipe my v-card.

I didn't want a car for Christmas.

Or a new TV.

Or tickets to _The Script_ in concert.

Or a first edition of Wuthering Heights.

Or a gift card to my favorite clothes store.

I _just_ wanted to finally have my name checked off as naughty.

Because I'd been naughty while losing my sundae's cherry.

Not a difficult gift.

Maybe a _hard_ one though.

The problem?

The only person I wanted to give me this Christmas gift, seemed to have trouble picking up on suggestive hints.


	5. Prompt 9

**Prompt 9 - http:/bit[.]ly/gk3uPG**

**Disclaimer: Words, equal mine. Prompts plus Twilight, do not equal mine.**

**

* * *

**

I made the best Christmas cookies.

I'd been told such on numerous occasions.

If my cookies couldn't grab a hold of him...

Then my boobs in this top would.

Or my legs in this dress.

Maybe my feet in these heels.

Perhaps my back in this bare state.

Either way: I was dressed to make him crave getting me _un_dressed.

And then, of course, if that didn't work (hopefully unlikely), I still had my awesome cookies to back me up.

Really, it was a win-fucking-gonna-win.

Well, unless old Randall Winkle got to my cookies before I could give Edward any.


	6. Prompt 12

**Prompt 12 - http:/bit[.]ly/g0vloj**

**Disclaimer: Words are mine. Rest is not. Think you gathered that.**

**

* * *

**

When life—more accurately, your brilliant master plan of Christmas-seduction—fails, write to Santa.

Just because he was married and podgy, didn't mean he wouldn't understand where I was coming from.

Or, well, _not _coming, as the problem was.

Santa struck me as an equal-opportunity kind of guy.

So why wouldn't he be a jolly old soul and give me what I wanted for Christmas?

I paused in my letter-writing, imagining myself creeping down the stairs Christmas morning.

Finding under the tree, not a new sweater, but Edward.

Sex-eyes at the ready, waiting as my present.

Waiting to finally take my flower.


	7. Prompt 13

**Prompt 13 - http:/bit[.]ly/fsB58u**

**Disclaimer: Words be mine. E'rything else not be.**

**

* * *

**

Okay, so, he didn't have abs of steel.

I hadn't expected them anyway.

But his biceps... Holy mother of all snacks!

They were _amazing_.

And that jaw of his? That defined Adam's apple?

Both made me want to pull away from his lips to nibble his neck.

On the other hand, he was too good of a kisser for me to ever break away.

That didn't shock me, though.

I'd always suspected, mixed in with that dorky shyness, was a sex-machine volcano waiting to erupt.

I was just the lucky girl stringing Christmas lights alone outside when it _did _explode.


	8. Prompt 15

**Prompt 15 - http:/bit[.]ly/gqCn4p**

**Disclaimer: I own the words. Not the prompt or the character names.**

**

* * *

**

It'd been four days since I'd first made-out with my favorite geek (besides Steve Urkel).

Four days was almost a week.

Christmas was in a little under two of those.

And we hadn't gone far past making-out.

Sad and disappointing, yes.

But then: not at all.

'Cause I'd discovered that maybe I wanted Edward for more than my addiction to nerds.

Wanted him for more than his shy hotness.

For more than his ability to rid me of total innocence.

Maybe, just maybe, I was doing what all those songs and books and movies talked about.

Maybe I was falling.


	9. Prompt 18

**Prompt 18 - http:/bit[.]ly/fjC9Wy**

**Disclaimer: I owneth thee-eth words-eth. Nothing else-eth.**

**

* * *

**

"I was thinking of maybe singing to Edward."

My best friend looked at me like I'd finally gone insane. "What for?"

"To seduce him!" _Duh_.

"With _your_ voice, Belk's?"

"Jerk. And I was thinking of maybe something suggestive." I wet my lips. "Like, been an awful bad girl, Edward sweetie, so slip into my chimney right n—"

"Ewww!" She flapped her hands at me, a near-perfect imitation of a bird. "I don't want to hear this!"

"But how else am I gonna get an opinion?"

"I don't know, I don't care, and I don't want to. Google it or something."


	10. Prompt 19

**So sorry this was the same as Chapter Nine! Total error of sight of my part. It's fixed now.**

**Prompt 19 - http:/bit[.]ly/hoJ23J**

**Disclaimer: Owning the words, doesn't mean I own anything else.**

**

* * *

**

I sighed as I caught up to the slight mess we'd made.

At some point we'd bumped into the tree, knocking ornaments loose.

I couldn't remember that, though the evidence was clear.

I _could_ remember the way my heart had tripped over itself.

And the way he lit my body like matchbooks.

The way he felt pressed against me without space or breath between.

Mostly, I remembered the way he'd stopped with a rushed, "Wait, no. Not now."

And then the way he'd left.

This time, we'd gotten as far as my pants off.

But not my Christmas tights underneath.


	11. Prompt 22

**Prompt 22 - http:/bit[.]ly/gKOvMo**

**Disclaimer: I own the words, but that's all.**

**

* * *

**

"Bella..."

"Hulnh?"

"I gotta go, Morsel..."

I pulled away from his warmth to see his face better. "What? Why?"

"My parents, yours. Ring a bell?"

"No."

His chuckle jostled me some. "I really have to go."

"Do not." I locked my arms around him and snuggled deeper. "I heard we're s'posed to get a blizzard anyway."

"Oh yeah?" He didn't sound like he believed me at all.

"Stay."

His lips were on my forehead, his hand at my neck. "Can't. What'll your neighbors think?"

"That it's cold out there and warm in here."

I kissed his covered chest.

"Stay. Please."


	12. Prompt 23

**Prompt 23 - http:/bit[.]ly/i4aVDM**

**Disclaimer: I own this conclusion. But still not the prompts or Twilight-stuff.**

**

* * *

**

"Oh no. Oh boy."

"What?"

"I think I know what you're gonna say."

His smile was lazy and mine. "Doubt it."

"Please, _please_ tell me you're not a purist who can't have happy naked times until there's rings and dresses and priests involved."

"Uh..."

"Oh shit. Oh damn. Oh hell."

"I—"

"You _are_, aren't you? I'm doomed." I threw up my hands. "Doomed to be a virgin until death."

"While the wicked plans I have for tonight might make you _think_ you've died," his hand slid across my leg to the inside of my thigh, "I think you'll prefer living."


End file.
